A Mysterious Stranger
by Nikore the half demon-miko
Summary: Bit by bit the boy’s eyes opened up to reveal the creature before him. Yet all he could distinguish, with is blurry eye site, were two eyes that were a blue, green with golden specks in them. He felt himself loosing the battle with stay conscious, but be


**A Mysterious Stranger**

_Prolog_

The day was ending, and a stunning sunset came behind the trees in the cloudless sky. During the sun set, a few townspeople were near the edge of their village. There they could be seen throwing stones, sticks, and kicking an innocent, young boy. He was wearing a large read and brown hamaka and a white, red, and brown undershirt, which were torn and ripped from the torture that he was receiving from the village. He also had sliver hair that was now covered with dirt, mud and blood from a blow to his head. He laid there is a fetal position on the ground like these people laughed and threw things at the poor boy. All he could do was lay there with his claw like hand covering his head and face, hopping that the pain would end soon.

Without warning, thunder could be heard though the region and then rain started pouring down to the ground. The villagers froze, and looked at each other with fright in their eyes. They all looked up at the sky with work and then one started yelling, "Quickly! Head back to the village now!" Every single villager dropped their tools of torture and ran towards the village yelling and screaming about something that was coming.

The boy, who was left behind, finally looked up slightly to see the final few people head into their homes. He let out a quiet sigh as his hop finally came into view, but then let out a gasp as the water, from the rain, started hitting his warm and bruised skin. He took his hands off of his head, showing two, dog like ears to the cold rainy air, and placed them on the ground. Slowly he paused himself up and let his golden eyes search for a place to use as shelter from the rain. Just a few feet away, he spotted a fairly large tree that he could rest upon till his wound were healed enough to continue his journey.

Gradually he started to drag himself over to the tree. To him, it seemed as if it took nearly and hour or so till he got to the tree. Then he pulled himself into a sitting position and used the tree as support to keep him sitting up. A state of calmness came over him as he closed his eyes from the blood lost. It was as if he was going to fall into a deep sleep. Be then he heard something fall on to the ground.

Although his eyes were closed, his ears twitched back and fourth listening for more sound from the incoming object. Then he started to smell the air for anything suspicious, but found nothing. Then, right in front of him, he heard footsteps coming towards him, but still didn't smell anything. The boy then knew that he would surely die and never come back to the living world. He started to growl to keep the incoming object away from him, but he knew that it wouldn't do any good. As a final wish, he wanted to look into the eyes of his killer, even if he just left him there till all of his blood has dripped out of his body.

Bit by bit the boy's eyes opened up to reveal the creature before him. Yet all he could distinguish, with is blurry eye site, were two eyes that were a blue, green with golden specks in them. He felt himself loosing the battle with stay conscious, but before his world went black, he heard the last thing that he would ever hear again for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry my child; no harm shall come to you."

* * *

Inuyasha swiftly opened his eyes, gasping for air as he woke up from the dream… or was it?

* * *

Hello everyone! Gosh, its been a long time till I updated a story or even made one! Well, I had some free time before I had to go back to school, and this is a piece that I started writing a while back, but never finished. Well, tell me what you think and I'll try and keep on updating at any moment of free time that I have in the next month or so… bye then

Nikore, the half demon miko


End file.
